Trust
by rockhotch31
Summary: The holidays are upon Zach, Caleigh and their newborn twins. Some things happen along the way that teach them to trust the big picture and not worry about the little things. David Rossi will also get that lesson. The team and other family members will be part of that as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The title may fool all of you. But I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The first holiday with Trev and Tay meant that Zach and Caleigh had to do some juggling with their families.

Dave walked into St. John's for the Thanksgiving Eve service as Caleigh and Zach pulled the twins out of their infant seats. He broadly smiled as Zach put Trevor into his arms. "He's conked out?"

"They both were wide awake when we put them in the truck. The ride must have done it. Sorry Uncle Dave," Zach said.

"That's OK," Dave smiled, following them into the pew that held Aaron, Beth and Jack. Sean, Kim, Merrill and Sela were sitting in the pew in front of them. Jack broadly smiled as Caleigh put Taylor into his arms. Even with the all the music and singing, the twins soundly slept through the service.

Zach, Caleigh and the twins spent the early afternoon of Thanksgiving Day at Rachel and Tom's home for the holiday. Rachel had scaled back her Thanksgiving guest list. It was only her older sister Donna and her husband Bob, along with their daughter Brenda (the wedding decorator), her husband Wayne and their son Ryan. Mike was working. Sarah was with her family. Caleb was on campus due to a football game Saturday and having Thanksgiving dinner with the team.

Donna and Brenda got to feed the twins as Caleigh and Zach helped Rachel get the Thanksgiving feast finished. "They've grown," Donna smiled.

Caleigh looked at her. "They gained their birth weight back in two weeks. Their one-month check-up last week had them gaining a half-pound more. Dr. Lisa is very happy with their progress," Caleigh reported.

"Sounds right to me," Rachel said as Zach mashed the potatoes for her.

"They are so much more alert," Brenda commented.

"When they are awake," Caleigh smiled, helping Rachel. "That lasts for about thirty minutes and then it's lights out again for them."

Rachel looked at Caleigh as she pulled the raspberry Jell-O out of the fridge for Caleigh to put on the table. "How'd they do last night in church?" Rachel asked.

"Trev was cuddled up with Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled. "Tay did the same with Uncle Jack. They never moved."

They all enjoyed a wonderful dinner together. Tom and Bob held the twins while Caleigh and Zach helped with the kitchen clean up. Rachel looked at Zach as the twins slept. "What time is the Hotchner group eating?"

"The usual four in the afternoon," Zach smiled back. "We'll fed the twins here and let them spend more time with you with them being awake. Then head out to have dessert with them. God knows I don't need another big meal. I'll be working out twice as hard next week to burn it all off."

When the four left, Donna looked at her sister. "They are juggling family time pretty well. Especially considering how close Zach is to his family."

Rachel smiled. "They're going to do it better tomorrow night."

Sean and Merrill met Zach and Caleigh at the door to Aaron and Beth's home to take the twins in their infant seats. Great-grandpa Brooks took the diaper bag with a smile, hugging them both. Zach and Caleigh got out of their coats, hung them up and entered the home. "Jessica," Hannah quietly growled, "help me get this baby out of this seat. I've got all the safety straps unbuckled."

Jessica winked at Beth. "Mom," Jessica said, getting Taylor's arms out from the straps. You've just got to do it gently. But they won't break." Aaron already had Trevor out of his, giving him to Kim with a smile.

"And to think we didn't have this back in our day with the girls Hannah," John commented. Sean smiled at the Dobson's and Dave.

Zach looked at Beth. "Please tell us there's stuffing and gravy leftover."

"You know better," Beth smiled.

"Yes please," Caleigh added. "We had a wonderful day with my family. But Aunt Donna's stuffing sucks. That's why Mike works every Thanksgiving."

Zach looked at her. "So I won't be in the doghouse if I say my mom's recipe is better?"

Caleigh rubbed his bicep. "I've agreed with you on that for how many years now?"

"Actually, it's my recipe," Hannah proudly smiled.

Zach and Caleigh enjoyed their stuffing and gravy while Sela and Kim held the twins. Lexie sat by Sela as Molly sat by Kim. Jack wandered into the kitchen. "It's that bad?"

"Jack," Caleigh said, taking another bite, "it has white and wild rice in it. Zach and I love that combo. We have it twice a month. But not in stuffing."

"That's so not right," Jack agreed, shaking his head.

Later that evening with the twins fed and burped, they had their usual awake time with everyone fawning over them. The biggest were Lex and Molly. They sprang into action, switching from baby to baby, putting their nose into the twins' chest, wagging their tails. Hannah looked at Beth. "It's good for their eye development grandma," Beth smiled. "Anything within eight to ten inches from their face, they'll be able to see. And begin to recognize."

"Really?" Kim asked.

Zach smiled. "Right now Aunt Kim, their eyes aren't working together. It takes time to develop that along with the cognitive skill of putting it all together with their brain processing the image."

"It's starting grow time for them," Caleigh added. "It's getting that processing started."

"All I know," Sean said, smiling at the kids and dogs, "is you two have stuck me and Kim on the futon downstairs again."

"Sean?" John asked.

"It's OK John," Aaron smiled.

"Grandpa," Zach smiled. "With my schedule and then the kids being born, Caleigh and I haven't been to one of Bub's footballs games at Virginia Tech. And he's a starting linebacker now. His last home game is Saturday afternoon at one. Caleigh and I have to be there."

"You better," John growled.

Caleigh smiled. "But grandpa, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon to spend Friday night with all my family who is going as well. Mike and Sarah are coming with us. Mom and dad have a block of hotel rooms booked for my family. It's going to be a bit of a party Friday night…." Caleigh said.

Dave looked at Zach. "You and Mike?"

"More than a bit of a party Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"That's my boy," Dave smiled.

Caleigh shook her head. "We're going to Bub's game on Saturday. Grandma and grandpa Hotchner are babysitting."

"And we've got back-up," Aaron smiled.

Sean smiled at Kim. "We'll put up with futon."

Kim looked at him. "If I wasn't holding a kid right now, I'd drill your bicep like Caleigh does Zach's." The group all laughed.

An hour later, Caleigh looked at Zach. "Where are you putting Sela's apple pie with ice cream and caramel sauce?"

Zach smiled at her, taking another bite. "Two more reps on the elliptical machine twice a week and five more laps in the pool three days a week."

"Get 'er done," Merrill smiled, imitating Larry the Cable Guy.

-00CM00-

At one the next afternoon, Caleigh and Zach brought the twins into the Hotchner home along with Lexie. Beth and Sela pulled the two babies out of their infant safety seats. They were just fed and brightly awake. "Hi sweetheart," Aaron smiled, taking Taylor that Beth handed him. He kissed her forehead.

Zach set the over-stuffed diaper bag on the kitchen table. "If you need anything….."

"Son," Aaron said to Zach. "Relax. Beth and I have this. And if we need anything more we've got a key to the house and know the code to get into the garage."

Zach looked at Aaron. "First time dad. You get it."

Aaron smiled. "I more than get it. Jess flew out to Seattle to see you. Giving your mom and me time was the first thing on your mom's agenda." He looked at Zach. "The instruction pages, yes Zach pages…." Zach laughed, "were three pages long. We were gone for eighteen hours." He looked at Zach. "Needing the same break that you two need."

Jessica smiled. "I remember that."

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled. "Message delivered."

Sela rubbed Zach's bicep. "They have back-up," she smiled at Trevor.

Zach kissed Sela's cheek. "We get that," he smiled.

Beth looked at Caleigh going through the bag. "No baby monitors?"

Caleigh shook her head. "All they did was keep us awake all night listening to them making normal baby sounds. When we had our week one appointment, Dr. Lisa told us to dump them and get some sleep." Caleigh smiled. "Besides, the kids will have the two best baby monitors in the world." Lex and Molly were already in full watch mode.

Caleigh rubbed Jack's shoulder. "I think you're sleeping alone tonight bud," she smiled.

"I don't mind," Jack smiled.

Aaron smiled at Beth. "I think we're in on that as well," he said to Caleigh.

John, Hannah and Jessica joined the pizza party that night to have more time with the babies.

-00CM00-

At two forty-three the next morning, Lexie stuck her cold nose into Aaron Hotchner's face. Hotch woke up. "Trying to tell me something girl?" Aaron asked with a yawn. Lex softly barked.

Aaron and Beth enjoyed their quiet home fifteen minutes later feeding their grandchildren with Lexie and Molly watching over. After spending time with the twins with their eyes open, they put the twins back on the bed in the extra bedroom of the upper suite of the home. Lex and Molly hopped up onto the bed. Aaron kissed Beth, heading her back down the hallway to their bedroom. "The baby monitors are in place," he smiled.

"Yes they are grandpa," Beth smiled.

Nearly five hours later, Lexie stuck her cold nose into Beth's face and softly barked. Beth smiled, rubbing her head. "You're good girl."

Aaron and Beth were enjoying the twins again being awake and wide-eyed. Lex and Molly were crunching their breakfast as Sela and Merrill walked into the kitchen. "You two go back to bed," Sela smiled, taking Taylor from Aaron. "We'll tuck them back in." Beth handed Trevor to Merrill.

"Thanks for the back-up," Beth smiled at him. "But we're fine. We slept when they did. But I will take my shower."

"Beth, we never heard them wake up during the night," Merrill said.

Aaron smiled and pointed at the dogs. "Best baby monitors around."

Merrill and Sela smiled.

-00CM00-

The group was enjoying Sean and Kim's wonderful brunch a bit later with Dave at the house as well. Beth's cell rang. She smiled, picking it up. "Good morning Caleigh," Beth said. "You're on speaker and please tell us you had some fun last night with Mike and Sarah." The group sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their breakfasts smiled.

Caleigh laughed, her cell on speaker as well. "Did Mike and I drink two to the girl's one? Yes," Zach said. "But gang, you've got to remember two things. Number two, Rachel and Tom were in the adjoining room in the king bed. Number one, this is Caleb's family weekend. We all shut down at midnight. This is for Bub, not hangovers."

"Well done kiddo," Dave smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach said.

"We played Euchre and had a lot of laughs. Yes, the guys had a bit more to drink than us. We knew that walking into our shared hotel room." Caleigh reported. Everyone smiled. "Beth," Caleigh continued, "I hate to sound like a mother of newborns who is away from my children…"

"Caleigh," Aaron said. "Relax. First off, you have every right to feel that way. Second, Uncle Dave is here for brunch and will defend your husband and brother for doing their thing last night." Dave nodded his head. "You two need this time away. You have to learn how to trust that your children aren't going to be in your care all the time. And trust the family that will take care of your children."

Beth smiled. "Cal, Lex and Molly stepped up the most. You were right. Aaron and I didn't need baby monitors. We just got cold noses in our faces. They are the biggest and best babysitters."

Jack looked at Aaron. "Really dad?" Aaron nodded with a smile. Jack shook his head. "I wondered why I never heard them crying when they woke up."

"Really Aaron?" Caleigh asked.

Aaron smiled. "Really sweetheart. The babysitters during the night were the four legged ones."

"Thanks dad," Zach said.

"Trust us you two," Beth said. "We've got this, and with back-up."

Taylor yawned and waved her hand around. Merrill, holding her, smiled. "Caleigh, Uncle Merrill here. Tell Bub good luck from all of us."

"Thanks Uncle Merrill," Zach said. "We've already checked out and are getting ready to head out to the I-Hop down the road from the hotel and then to the game."

"Cal," Aaron added, "we've got this. Trust us."

"We do dad," Zach said. "And we love you for it. And the time away."

"We should be home around six tonight," Caleigh added.

"Perfect," Beth smiled. "I'll plan the turkey pot pie dinner for seven so our company can enjoy it as well before they head back home tomorrow."

"I like that plan," Merrill smiled at Taylor.

"Cal and I will polish off the second pan of stuffing with that," Zach smiled.

"You'll have help bro," Jack smiled.

"Why I made Haley's full recipe," Beth smiled.

###

 **A/N: Larry the Cable Guy is a U.S. comedian. I think I've mentioned before he's part of the Blue Collar Comedy Tour. I send you all to YouTube again. :D**

 **Turkey pot pie is really my favorite part of Thanksgiving. It starts with the leftover turkey, chunked up and put into a big roaster along with the leftover gravy. I add canned sliced carrots and whole peas and then put Pillsbury biscuits (the tube kind and not the Grands; the regular ones) on the top following the baking instructions. Bake and enjoy.**

 **My apologies to my international peeps if the previous paragraph made no sense. Just run with it. Or PM me. I happily answer all questions.**

 **And btw, welcome back all. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts! And the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Zach and Caleigh got the twins fed and back into their shared crib after their five in the morning feeding. The couple fell back into bed and quickly went to sleep. Lexie curled up between them after getting her breakfast while the twins did.

After Trev and Tay summoned them again a little after nine-thirty later that morning, the family continued their routine with Lex getting her run in the backyard. Lexie had adjusted to the family schedule with her early morning trip outside. Zach smiled at Caleigh as they put their sleeping children to bed again. "At least they're sleeping almost five hours now. You go shower and get away for a couple of hours."

"Zach?"

"Caleigh," he smiled, "get out of the house for a couple of hours. Go to the Y. Do something. Just get away for a couple of hours."

"What about you?" Caleigh asked as they headed to the master bedroom.

Zach kissed her. "I get mine this afternoon. I need a workout session."

Caleigh smiled. "I'm in. You cook me some breakfast while I shower. And then I'll go shopping."

Zach shook his head. Caleigh laughed.

Caleigh came downstairs a half hour later. Zach looked and smiled. "Wow; even make-up," he said, kissing her.

"I'm sooooo ready," Caleigh said as Zach cracked four eggs into the pan after frying some bacon.

"I get it babe," Zach said. "While it's not tampons yet, the inch deep cotton pad is gone."

"And it's a relief," Caleigh smiled, rubbing his bicep. "What do you need me to do?" as Zach fried the eggs sunny side up. The bacon was keeping warm in the oven.

"Decide on toast or English muffins and get it done," he smiled.

Caleigh washed the frying pan after they finished breakfast and cleaned up the stove as Zach dried the pan and put it away. "You sure about this?" Caleigh asked.

"Go babe," Zach smiled, kissing her. "Get out and about," he said kissing her again. "Just make a stop for what you're going to fix me for dinner."

Caleigh kissed him. "Deal," she smiled, grabbing her purse and car keys heading for the garage.

Zach enjoyed a leisurely shower, shaved and got dressed. Getting back downstairs, he looked at Lex. " _Call of Duty_ session girl." Lex barked at him and hopped on the couch to lie next to him as Zach played the video game.

Lex was snoring as Zach's cell rang. "Hey Uncle Dave," Zach smiled, pausing the game. "Welcome home. I heard the case was a bitch. Dad checked in last night after you all got back. And he gave me an update on Emily and Declan. It sounds like they're making big progress."

Dave smiled. "Your dad gave me the same report. Like you, I'm happy for them. I know Em will slip back into this team like a glove."

"That's good to hear Uncle Dave."

"And to the case? Our unsubs never cease to amaze us Zach," Dave said. "How are my great niece and nephew?"

Zach smiled. "Now sleeping almost five hours. They're growing. Cal and I can't wait for their next visit with Dr. Lisa to find out how much."

"I like that report," Dave smiled. "How's Caleigh doing?"

"Out shopping," Zach smiled. "She's physically ready to do it and I encouraged it."

"Atta boy," Dave smiled. "How 'bout you?"

"I get my turn this afternoon after the kids have their lunch. I get in a workout at the Y to get rid of the Thanksgiving pounds."

"I hear that kid," Dave smiled.

"Thanks for checking in Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "But you interrupted a monster part of my _Call of Duty_ session."

Dave laughed. "Have it Zach. Love ya."

"Love you too Uncle Dave."

-00CM00-

Zach was working out on the elliptical machine at the Y with his headphones on, listening to his music on his cell. Behind him, a person suddenly had an accident while working out. Zach heard it while taking a step on the machine. He jerked around at the noise. And something popped in his right knee. "Shit," he softly growled, getting off the machine. He stood for a second, hoping the pain in his knee was just a twinge. Five minutes later, he knew it wasn't as the pain grew.

Panicking a bit, he hit the speed dial to the first person he knew would help him.

"Hey Zach," Jose Campos said. "How's the kids?"

"They're great Jose," Zach said. "It's me. I need your help." Jose heard Zach gulp. "Big time."

"Talk to me kid," Jose worriedly said.

"I gave Caleigh a couple hours away from the kids this morning. She shopped and needed it. I got mine this afternoon. With a workout at the Y. But Jose," Zach said with Jose hearing the panic in his voice. "I just popped something in my knee. What do I do?"

"Trust me Zach," Jose said, "and calm down. Can you walk on it?"

"Yeah Jose, but it hurts like hell."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Behind my knee cap," Zach responded.

"Zach – relax," Jose said. "That's not an ACL or MCL. It's minor. But it needs to be addressed. You did the right thing calling me. I call Alex to report it. You call Snit."

"Got it," Zach said.

"And then Zach," Jose said, "get home and get it iced down. I'll set up a conference call later tonight with Alex and Snit. We'll go from there. When will the kids be sleeping?"

Zach, his head in a fog, shook it and then thought clearly. "After eight tonight."

"Trust me Zach," Jose said. "We'll address this. Just get home and ice down that knee."

"Thanks Jose."

-00CM00-

Zach was sitting on the couch with his knee elevated, wrapped in ice after dinner and getting the kids fed. Rachel was there. She looked at him and smiled. "Zach, I know you're scared. But I don't think this is major." Zach looked at her. "I really don't." She looked at him. "But you do need to get it checked out by an orthopedist."

"Thanks Rachel," Zach smiled. "I've got a conference call around eight with Alex, Snit and Jose."

Rachel rubbed his shoulder. "Hopefully they'll take care of it. In the meantime, keep that knee iced tonight and give it some rest for the next couple of days."

"Yes Nurse Rachel," Zach smiled back. "Thanks for coming over."

Rachel smiled. "I like the excuse to see my grandchildren. Especially when they are starting to be a little more alert after they are fed."

Caleigh came into the living room. "It just amazes us the little changes we see every day," she smiled.

"They're growing," Rachel smiled back.

Caleigh got her out the door with a hug as Zach's cell phone rang. "Hey Zach; it's Alex. I'm here with Snit, Jose and Dr. Lourie. Tell us what happened." Zach recounted what happened.

"Zach," Dr. Lourie said, "please be exact with me. When did you feel the pop?"

"I was mid-step on the elliptical," Zach said.

Lourie looked at Alex and Snit and smiled a bit. "That type of popping Zach usually signifies a loose patella, your kneecap. I did your physical at the start of training camp last year. I didn't notice any indication of that. Did something happen during the season that you didn't tell us?"

"Come on guys," Zach said. "You know better."

"We sorta figured that Zach," Lourie said. "And since you were mid-step and made a quick turn to look at what was happening, that could allow for the injury with the patella moving a bit."

"So now what?" Zach asked.

"We'd still like you to see an orthopedist," Anthopoulos said.

"My mother-in-law, the RN, told me the same thing tonight just before she left," Zach reported. "But guys, I can't fly to Atlanta. My wife and I have newborns twins. I can't leave Caleigh alone with them."

"We get that Cob," Brian Snitker said. "Hell, we don't want you to. It's the off-season and your first responsibility is to Caleigh and the kids. We appreciate you finding time for a workout."

"Caleigh gets mornings off to do her thing Snit," Zach said. "I get the afternoon sleep time to do mine."

"That works," Alex smiled.

"Guys, there's an ortho doc in the area that I've used before. And trust with my life. She's the one that fixed my finger and ankle."

Dr. Lourie smiled. "I've met Dr. Carlson at a medical conference and she is good Zach. But you need a specialist in sports orthopedics."

"Sooooo?" Zach asked.

"We've contacted the Nationals Zach," Alex said.

"Say what?" Zach said.

Alex laughed. "It happens around the league all the time Zach. If a player gets hurt during the off-season, MLB teams send them to the sports ortho nearest their home. It can be any pro sports team or a D-one college team. Hell, Dr. Karas, our ortho specialist, helped Brain McCann out last year during the off-season when he was back here in Atlanta. You can trust Dr. West."

"And you have an appointment with her Thursday afternoon at two," Jose said. "The three of us have already talked. And if that doesn't work with the kids, she's has a three-thirty opening. I already emailed you her contact number, email address and location. They've got both spots reserved for you. Please just let them know which one works ASAP. You can send her an email."

"Ummm guys," Zach said. "I can really trust her."

"When did you become a conspiracy theorist?" Alex laughed.

"Boss, if you knew the job my dad and his team does, you wouldn't ask that question."

Alex shook his head. "Schuerholz filled me in Zach but only in broad strokes. He wouldn't break the trust you two have with all the details about losing your mom. I get that. Please Zach, trust us; pro teams help each other like this."

Zach looked at Caleigh who was listening to the conversation and softly smiled. Caleigh smiled, rubbing his left thigh, sitting next to him. "I'm in. And Jose, I'll check out your email and finalize the appointment when we're done with this convo."

"I'm done," Jose smiled.

"I'm done," Snit added.

"Get it done Zach and relax," Alex added. "If your mother-in-law the RN called it, it's just a basic check-up."

Zach laughed. "You don't argue with your mother-in-law either do you boss?"

Alex laughed. "Hell no. Thank your God you don't have a mother-in-law of Greek descent."

"I'll take the RN mother-in-law for a thousand Alex," Zach laughed. "I'll keep you all in the loop," Zach said.

-00CM00-

Zach walked into the clinic in Fairfax Thursday afternoon, looked around, shaking his head and walked to the front desk to check in. The receptionist looked at him. "Too high tech in my world," he smiled. "I'm Zach Hotchner. I've got a two o'clock appointment with Dr. West."

The receptionist looked at him. "We're taking care of the enemy now?" She smiled. "You're all set Zach. Just take a seat in the green waiting room down the hall," she pointed.

He was in his seat less than two minutes when a nurse walked up and smiled at him. "Hi Zach. I'm Monica, Dr. West's nurse. We like to keep this private for our athletes. Please follow me Zach." He followed her to an exam room. Monica looked at him and nodded at his left hand. "You came prepared," she smiled.

"I'd rather wear sports shorts than a gown," he smiled. "But with the current weather, I'm smart enough to wear jeans and be bundled up," he said, hanging his winter coat on a hook in the room.

Monica smiled back. "I hear that. This current cold spell sucks. Get into those shorts. Robin will be in to see you in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you Monica," Zach smiled.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. "Hi Zach. I'm Robin West," the doctor said, sticking out her hand.

Zach shook it. "Good afternoon Dr. West. Thanks for seeing me."

West smiled. "Relax kid. I've done this for more opposing teams than you'll ever know. For nearly fifteen years. My loyalty is to you as my patient. Hop up on the table."

Zach complied. "I've already read Dr. Lourie's detailed report of what happened," she smiled. "I don't need to hear it from you. I just need to check out that knee." She looked at him. "And I'm going to be thorough about it. We all do this as courtesy to other clubs. Zach," she said, looking at him, "I will check everything."

She delivered. Dr. West pushed and tried to contort his knee in every way possible. She shook her head at Zach. "I can feel the area of the cartilage that popped on you. But other than that, there's not a damn thing wrong with your knee. Dr. Lourie pointed out his suspicions about when it happened. I occur. It was an anomaly. That can happen with any knee. Your knee is solid."

She looked at him. "That said, you've got to take care of that cartilage or this will come back and bark at you."

"How so Doctor?" Zach asked.

"First off, you shut down your workout schedule for two weeks. You let that cartilage settle down."

"OK, I'm in," Zach said.

"What's your normal off-season workout routine?"

"I swim Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Tuesday and Thursday are elliptical and lifting days."

Dr. West shook her head. "I wish you'd teach that to some other players I know."

"I don't give away my secrets to my enemies," Zach said, giving her his bullshit smile.

West laughed. "You had a run-in with Natalie the receptionist." Zach laughed with a nod of his head. "After that, get back on the swim program. That's the best rehab and workout you can do."

"Why I do it Doc," Zach smiled.

"You can re-start your Tuesday and Thursday workouts in five weeks."

Zach looked at her. "That puts me five weeks out from the start of pitchers and catchers camp. You sure you aren't working for the enemy?"

Robin laughed. "Zach, you're in too good of shape. And forget about how much you're eating during the holidays. You'll be fine by the time you report to camp. Hell kid, if it were me, I'd stay off the damn elliptical machine all together and just lift weights those two days. You're a swimmer. That makes you heads and tails in better shape than any other athlete walking into camp."

Zach looked at her. "I hate that god damn machine."

Dr. West laughed. "Just keep up with the swimming Zach. That's the best workout you can possibly do with the least pounding on your body."

"Thank you Mike," Zach smiled. West looked at him. "Mike Jeffries. He taught me how to be a catcher when I was a kid. Then he was my position coach at Mason."

Robin smiled at him. "I know Mike. He's good." She looked at Zach. "And his advice is better. The pool is your friend." She looked at Zach. "That knee has had some stress. Just let it rest. If you start to get antsy next week," she said looking at him, "which I have no doubt you will, go for a long walk. That won't hurt either."

"Thanks Doc," Zach smiled. "I trust the enemy. And Lexie our dog thanks you too."

West shook her head, pulling the exam room door open. "I'll send my report to Gary. Get the hell out of here," she smiled.

Zach laughed. "Thank you again Doctor," he smiled back at her.

###

 **A/N: Alex is Alex Anthopoulos, the Braves GM (General Manager). Snit is Brian Snitker, the Braves manager aka coach of the team. Gary is Dr. Lourie is the Braves' team doctor.**

 **The goal of this chapter was to get across that even though Zach is in his "off-season" he's still an employee of the Atlanta Braves. Like all pro athletes.**

 **ACL and MCL are the major ligaments of the knee. If one of them gets torn, it's usually a year rehab after surgery to get back to playing pro sports.**

 **And yes, that is one of the risks of playing any sport at any level above the middle school age (11-15 YO). Boys and girls. The biggest at risk players are college and pro level.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This really happened recently in the Braves' world. And it hit into my story outline so I had to run with it. In the real world, Brian McCann has returned home and will be the Braves' every day catcher. But in my world, he's the back up to Zach. It's Atlanta Braves baseball and I'll admit, solely for me. Just humor me please.**

 **And a certain review, that I treasure, with the reviewer watching a sports channel, wondered about Zach's stats. That tells me my FF character is making a mark with my readers. That review was HUGE for me. And keeps me driven to write.**

Chapter 3

Three days later, while Zach and Caleigh were feeding the twins, Zach's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and shook his head at Caleigh. "Hi boss. I'm pampering my knee per Dr. West's orders."

Alex Anthopoulos laughed. "I like that report. But that's not why I'm calling. Zach, I owe you an update on things around here."

"Alex, I appreciate that," Zach said. "But I'm putting you on speaker phone so I can set it down and get my son to give up his final burp after his lunch."

"Go for it," Alex smiled. Zach, with his honed technique, got Trevor to produce a loud one. "I heard that," Alex said. "What are you and Caleigh feeding those two?" he laughed.

"Enough to get them growing. They started as light weights. We're trying to get them caught up."

"I get that Zach. Julia, Cristina's and my second was a preemie. So I really get that. But I've got news Zach, big news."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "I like the sound of that," he smiled.

"Zach, losing Fiddle to the Nationals didn't bother us. We already had something in the works."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "He signed a two year contract with the Nationals, at age thirty-five for over two million a year. Hell I would take that if I was that age."

"Why we wished Kurt all our best and thanked him for his service to this team," Alex said. "But Zach, we're three hours away from announcing something better."

"Boss?"

"Brian McCann," Anthopoulos simply said.

Zach looked at Caleigh and shook his head. "You're shitting me Alex."

"No I'm not," Alex said.

Zach smiled at Caleigh. "That is huge!"

"And Zach," Alex said, "please understand. Brian knows his role with this team. He's won a World Series ring with the Astros. He brings veteran leadership to the clubhouse. And you have a solid back-up. And Brian knows that is his role. You are still our number one catcher."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "I appreciate everything you've said Alex. It means a lot. To all of us. I want that run at the World Series as much as you do."

Anthopoulos smiled. "Buckle up Cob. Tomorrow's news will be just as big."

"Alex?"

"We're making moves. You put this team on your back and got us to the playoffs. We want more. We're this close to signing Josh Donaldson."

"Holy shit," Zach said, smiling at Caleigh cooing at Taylor. Taylor looked at her, recognizing the face.

"And we're closing in a deal with Jonny Venters. Zach, the MLB Network is going to carry the news conference live. Please watch it."

Zach smiled at Caleigh. "I think I'm following Brian on Twitter."

" _McC16_ Cob," Alex said.

"Got it boss," Zach smiled. "But what about Charlie? He wears number 16."

"Charlie Clutch is my next call. I don't think that'll be problem."

"Neither do I boss," Zach smiled. "But Alex, we really, really need Cake in right field and in the clubhouse. I get it. With his age and the AL with the DH, he could score a big contract. But Alex, we _need_ him."

"I totally agree Zach. I'm playing the waiting game on that one. Trust me."

"You got it boss," Zach said as he looked into Trev's eyes. Trevor looked into his dad's eyes and gave him the same recognition that Tay did to Caleigh. "Thanks for the updates." They shared good-bye pleasantries.

"They're starting to recognize us," Caleigh smiled at Zach.

"I know," he smiled back. After spending time with the twins, they put them to bed and headed downstairs.

Zach sent a text to his dad, Jack and Dave. _Check out the MLB channel two hours from now. Big news!_

A bit later in the afternoon, Jack and Henry boarded their school bus. Jack showed Macy, the bus driver, a text from Beth, allowing Jack to get off with Henry. "Is a text OK?"

"That's fine Jack," Macy smiled. Jack and Henry went and sat down together.

"Bye Macy," Jack and Henry said together, clambering off the bus. Jack said good-bye to Henry and ran down the sidewalk and into Zach and Caleigh's driveway. He walked up to the garage and put in the security code to open the garage door.

Caleigh, hearing the garage open, came out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" as Jack pushed the button to put the garage door back down.

"I need Zach to help me with my algebra. And I want to watch the news conference with him. How're the kids?" he asked, pulling off his backpack.

"Sleeping," Caleigh smiled, taking his bookbag. "Leave your coat on. Molly needs to be let out."

Zach came into the entry way. "And I need a walk. The news conference is in an hour."

Jack looked at Zach. "How big bro?"

"Huge," Zach smiled, pulling on his coat.

"Let's do it bro," Jack smiled. Zach softly whistled for Lexie.

"Zach, put in the fridge whatever Beth has out for dinner. They can come here tonight."

"Got it babe," he smiled.

Zach, Jack and the dogs came in the door twenty minutes later. Lex and Molly raced in looking for Caleigh while Zach and Jack took off their coats.

Caleigh smiled at them. "I've already texted Aaron, Beth and Dave that dinner is here tonight. Aaron said he and Dave will watch the news conference at the BAU and then head home."

Zach put Jack's bookbag on the lunch counter in the kitchen. "Guess what you're doing?" he smiled at Jack.

"I get it," Jack smiled. "Mr. Haskins started us today with problems that have both "x" and "y" in them. The "y" is throwing me for a loop." Zach shook his head at Caleigh who smiled. Fifteen minutes later, Jack looked at Zach. "It's _that_ easy?"

"Yup bro," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Anthopoulos introduced Brian McCann to the assembled media. "Brian the mic is yours," he smiled. McCann walked to the podium.

Jack smiled. "I remember that."

"So do I," Zach said. "Why I didn't shit my pants is beyond me." Jack laughed.

McCann looked at the assembled media. "I'm thrilled to be a Brave again. Atlanta is home for me, my wife and our children. When the Braves contacted my agent, I told him 'get it done. It's them only'. I want to be home and be a part of this up and coming team."

Jonathan Kerber, the Senior Media Coordinator of the Braves said off camera, "Brian will now take questions. As always, Dave O'Brien of the AJC gets the first. Please identify yourself before asking your question."

O'Brien took the press mic from the intern. "You said you're glad to be home. We get that. Please extrapolate out more your thoughts about re-joining the Braves."

"Good to see you again Dave," McCann smiled. "Being home was the first. That's a no-brainer. And yes, I took the big Yankee contract and left. A decision I regretted every day. And I loved my time in Houston, especially winning a World Series."

"I've got that opportunity again with this up and coming club. Alex is making all the right moves. Remember, I started in the Braves organization. I've played for Snit before. To get that chance again is just….," he said, shaking his head with a smile, "is a total gift. Snit is that good."

"Then there's the team here. To play with Freddie Freeman and the young kids like Albies, Acuna, Minton and Swanson? That's some wonderful energy. And this team is moving forward. I want to be a part of that and be that veteran presence in the clubhouse." He looked at the reporters. "And I want another World Series ring. This club that Alex and John Schuerholz have built has that chance."

"But the biggest, other than being home and playing for Snit, is to work with Greg Maddux and Zach Hotchner." McCann shook his head. "Two of the best minds in baseball. I know my role. I'm the back-up catcher. But that still means I get to work with those two day in and day out. And with this young pitching staff." He smiled. "I can't wait for pitchers and catchers camp. I just hope my learning curve can handle all of it." The reporters laughed.

"Neither can I Bee," Zach smiled at the TV, rubbing Jack's head.

 _Dad and I like that answer_ Dave texted Zach.

 _Me too_ Zach texted back. _This is huge for us_.

Jack sniffed as they watched more of the press conference. "What smells so good?"

Caleigh smiled. "Pulled pork in the slow cooker."

"As in pulled pork sandwiches for dinner?" Jack asked. Caleigh smiled at him. "Yes!" Jack said.

Zach shook his head. "I'll need a two mile walk tomorrow."

Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "Patience my husband. You're back in the pool in five days."

"I need it," Zach said.

"And the elliptical machine?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Screw that," Zach growled. Jack and Caleigh laughed.

An hour and half later, Aaron and Dave fed the twins as Caleigh and Beth put the finishing touches on dinner.

Dave looked at Jack as they enjoyed their dinner together. The twins were in their usual spot: on the comforter on the living room floor with Lex and Molly doting on them. "Hits the spot Champino," Dave smiled.

"It sure does Uncle Dave," Jack smiled back.

-00CM00-

While they all were are sitting around, Zach's cell beeped with a text. He looked at it. "It's from John," Zach said. _You're about to get a phone call. Take it._

Two minutes later, his cell phone rang. Zach answered it. "Hi Zach. Brian McCann calling. I hope you don't mind Schuerholz giving me your number."

"Hell no Brian," Zach smiled at the group. "And welcome aboard man. You are going to be huge for this team."

"I can't wait to join you all Zach," McCann said. "But Cob, what I'm really, really looking forward to is working with you and Doggie."

"Doggie is a trip," Zach laughed. "But he's right. Why I bought into his philosophy so many years ago. The over-throwing pitchers don't win baseball games. The pitchers that can locate do win games. And if they can spot that pitch with velocity, all the better."

"You and Minnie have sure the hell proved that. Andy should have won the NL Cy Young."

Zach shook his head. "The Mets deGroom deserved that. Minnie would be the first one to admit that. I agree as well. Jason deserved it. And Minnie is just honored to come in second in the voting."

"I totally agree with you Cob. But you and Doggie had trouble with the young staff?"

"You're right Brian. They are the new age flamethrowers. But we're picking them apart; one pitcher at a time. We got Ajax on board. But he lost it in the playoffs, being jack upped. That's where you're gonna come in man. This team needs playoff experience. And Minnie and me being the College World Series two years in a row doesn't mean jack shit to them."

"Ajax?"

"A.J. Minton," Zach smiled. "Our closing pitcher."

"Cob, I might need a text from you with the nicknames," McCann smiled.

"Done dude," Zach smiled.

"But Cob, listen to me. I'm your back up. And your rock. You don't send me that list until after the first of the year. You shut down now, enjoy the holidays, especially with those two new kids. You, Doggie and me start hitting it January second. And Cob, for the record, you and Minnie with back to back College World Series wins is why you two excelled in the playoffs. Don't doubt that."

"Bee, I love you my brother," Zach smiled. Jack smiled at his dad.

"Let's get this done dude," McCann said.

"Welcome aboard Brian," Zach smiled. "I can't wait to work with you man."

###

 **A/N: My chapter is lit up with yellow of things to explain. And it's mostly baseball stuff. Sorry, I told you at the top this a baseball chapter.**

 **Charlie is Charlie Culbranson. Otherwise known as Charlie Clutch. He hit two walk off homeruns for the Braves last season resulting in a win. Two huge needed wins. I watched them both.**

 **Cake is Nick Markakis. He plays right field for the Braves. And is free agent. That means his contract is up and he can sign with any team. But given his age (35 YO), he would probably fit better into an American League (AL) team with the designated hitter rule (DL). That means the pitcher doesn't hit. Another player, that does not play defense hits for the pitcher. The National League, which the Braves play in, does not have that rule. With the DH, Nick could extend his career another two to four years. As a Braves fan, I want him to stay. He's a veteran anchor in the clubhouse. That means a lot to a team with young players. I'm not betting on him staying. Sorry, Braves fan talking.**

 **AJC is the Atlanta Journal Constitutional. It is the hometown newspaper of the Braves.**

 **NL Cy Young Award is for the best pitcher in the National League as voted upon by the baseball writers. I totally agreed with Jason deGroom winning it.**

 **Rockie's baseball teaching session (and fan ranting) is done. :D**

 **Feel free to scorch my butt in your reviews. I write for me sometimes. This one is my "me" chapter. I hope I'm allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Caleigh rang the doorbell at the LaMontagne home. Brenda, the nanny, answered the door and looked at the couple holding the twins in the infant seats, bundled up for the cold. She smiled. "Get in here; I've been waiting for the chance." Lexie walked in and looked around.

"Sorry girl," Brenda smiled, petting Lexie. "Michael is napping after his busy day at pre-school."

Caleigh smiled. "He is a busy body."

"He keeps his teachers on their toes," Brenda smiled.

"You sure you don't mind?" Zach asked. "We just want to take a walk. They've been fed and are conked out."

Brenda smiled. "I don't mind at all." Zach and Caleigh pulled the covers off the infant seats. "They'll be fine just like that," Brenda said. "But I might spoil them both," she smiled.

"You're sure?" Caleigh asked.

"Go you two," Brenda said, pushing them towards the door. "Like I said, I've been waiting for this."

"We'll pay you for it," Zach said.

Brenda looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You two get out the door before I kick your asses out it." Zach and Caleigh smiled.

"Let's go Lex," Zach said. Lexie softly barked and followed the couple out the door.

Zach and Caleigh took a long walk with Lex. "We need this," Caleigh looked at Zach.

"I know I need it," Zach said.

"Hey, you're not the only one watching their weight. I've got mama keeping babies healthy fat to work off."

Zach kissed her. "I love you for that too."

They enjoyed a long walk together around the development with Lexie on her shoulder harness. She was a good dog; but did her usual to sniff out spots. Zach and Cal let her. Half way through, they saw Emily and Declan getting out of their cars in the driveway of a house. Caleigh and Zach walked up the drive-way with Zach pointing out the "Sold" sign in the front lawn to Caleigh. "Seriously?" Zach smiled, pulling Emily into a hug.

"Seriously kiddo," Emily smiled, hugging him. "I know the best neighborhood around."

"Welcome neighbor," Caleigh smiled, giving Emily a hug.

"Where are the kids?" Emily asked.

Caleigh and Zach smiled as they greeted Declan. "Brenda, JJ and Will's nanny has them," Caleigh smiled. "They're conked so it's easy for her."

"And so is monster pre-schooler Michael," Zach smiled.

"I don't even want to think about that energy," Emily smiled. Zach and Caleigh shook their heads.

"You guys need some help?" Zach asked.

Emily and Declan looked at each other and then Zach. "Maybe Saturday. My stuff in storage arrives. Plus the furniture and stuff we've bought to make this a home."

Zach smiled. "I know the best moving planner around," he winked at her. "And another muscle bound baseball player."

Caleigh smiled. "Lisa and I will hang out with the kids, a now seventeen month old Amelia and Michael LaMontagne. Beth and Savannah with Hank can help us with the welcome home dinner. Jack and Henry will want to pitch in."

Declan shook his head. "We appreciate that," he smiled.

"Kid," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "We all get it. I provide the muscle group. Bub will be home on his semester break. The muscle group will make short work of it. Garcia does the planning."

"Consider it done Declan," Caleigh smiled.

"Amelia is that old now?" Emily asked.

"And hell on wheels," Zach said. Caleigh just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks you two," Emily laughed, rubbing Zach's arm. "We really appreciate it."

Zach pulled Emily into a hug. "Welcome home you two. It's about damn time."

Emily smiled at him. "You hang around Uncle Dave too much."

"And that's a bad thing?" Zach challenged back with his big ass smile.

-00CM00-

The move-in party lasted longer than the actual getting things into the home with the entire team pitching in along with Pete and Caleb. Zach, Stan, Bub and Morgan made short work out of the heavy stuff. Zach winked at Emily. "Told ya," he smiled.

"Shit Senior SSA Rossi," Brian Anderson smiled, winking at Rossi. "I think I just spilled some beer on the carpet."

"You're good Agent Anderson," Rossi said, lifting his beer in a salute. "That's a welcome present. And it's not guacamole."

Zach looked at Emily with his Hotchner smile. "Welcome home Em," he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

JJ rubbed Declan's shoulder. "Welcome home," she smiled.

Declan hugged her. "You'll never know what this means to us," he whispered into her ear.

JJ smiled at him. "We all get it Declan. That's why we're here."

"And spilling beer on the carpet," Zach winked at him, his arm wrapped around Emily. "Welcome home kid," Zach smiled at Declan.

Garcia and Emily got changing dirty diapers as their twin's time. And then feeding them.

Zach looked at Bub. "I get it bro," he smiled. "I gotta share," Caleb smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: Shortest chapter in Rockie history!**

 **But I got across what I wanted to. Trust.**

 **Rockie out. *drops mic***

 **For this chapter. Two more to go kids.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To all of you my dear readers, Happy New Year.**

 **Tissue alert warning issued. You all know where they are by now.**

 **Hello team. :D**

Chapter 5

The Hotchner family, all three generations, juggled the Christmas holidays as usual.

Zach, Caleigh and the twins spent Christmas Eve with Caleigh's family enjoying their church's candlelight Christmas Eve service together. Aaron, Beth, Sean and Kim enjoyed Jack's Sunday School Christmas Eve program. In the spirit of Christmas, Munchkin, Rachel's cat made an appearance during the family gift opening, doing her usual nosy stuff. Lexie gave her a look and moved to sit by Zach, Caleigh and the twins. Munchkin's curiosity moved her towards the twins. Lexie, in complete protective mode, rose to her feet, growling with her hair up on her back. Munchkin flew out of the living room.

Caleb and Mike roared with laughter. "Good girl," Zach said, rubbing Lexie.

Rachel beaded a look at her son-in-law. "No apologies Rachel. Dogs rule in my world." He shared a high five with Mike and Bub.

"That damn cat is one of the reasons why I joined DCFD and moved out," Mike growled and then smiled at his mother.

"Why I love Tech and my dorm room bro," Bub chimed in with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you three as well," Rachel sarcastically smiled back. Tom winked at his daughter who just laughed.

Christmas Day at the Hotchner's involved a fourth generation with Hannah and John enjoying their great-grandchildren growing out of new-born status. Aunt Jess was there as well. Trevor and Taylor each day were becoming more alert to their surroundings. And taking it all in. Zach smiled at Caleigh with his arm around her as the twins gave both their great-grandparents a long look.

"Ya gotta love that," Dave softly smiled.

"That's the best Uncle Dave," Jack smiled at him.

Jack got his usual mound of presents while now old enough to know who Santa Claus was. He looked around the room and smiled. "It was all of you?" he asked.

"Yup Jackster," Sean smiled, putting his arm around Kim.

Jack looked at his niece and nephew and smiled. "Next year, I get to be in on that fun with you two." The family smiled with him.

The two well-loved family dogs made out like bandits as well. They received a large supply of chew bones and bags and boxes of vet approved doggie treats. Lex and Molly made their way around the living room to "thank" everyone. When they got to Dave, they sat down in front of him and wagged their tails.

Caleigh kissed Zach's cheek. "Mudgie lives on my love."

"Yes he does," Jack smiled, sitting on Dave's knee to pet the dogs with him. Beth snapped a picture on her cell.

"That's a keeper," Aaron smiled at her, looking over her shoulder.

Dave rubbed Jack's back. "A gift that will keep on giving," he smiled at Jack. He looked at Jack and then Zach and Caleigh. "This is a special gift for me." Jack hugged Dave. Aaron winked at Beth with a smile as John and Hannah smiled as well.

Zach smiled, putting his arm around Caleigh. "Merry Christmas Uncle Dave. We love you."

"Thanks kids," Dave said, smiling at Jack.

Jessica looked at Sean and Kim. "So us cat lovers are out of this equation?"

Zach shook his head with a smile. "Don't ask Lexie's answer to Rachel's Munchkin interrupting the Greystone family Christmas." Jessica looked at him.

"Lex chased Munchkin's ass out," Caleigh smiled.

"Good girl," Dave smiled, petting Lexie.

"Sorry Aunt Jess," Jack smiled. "Dogs rule; cats aren't cool." The family all laughed.

-00CM00-

The Hotchner, Greystone, LaMontagne and Prentiss families came into Dave's mansion on New Year's Eve laughing together. The rest of the team was already there. Dave welcomed them with a smile and then frowned. He looked a Declan and Bub. "I thought you two were babysitting?" He looked at Declan, Emily and then Aaron. "That was part of the pact."

"Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "Relax." Dave looked at him. "Yes that was the original plan. But some others stepped up so Bub and Declan can be under-age drinkers tonight with their parents." He burrowed a look into Dave's eyes. "The newbie re-joiners need that. So does the team."

JJ smiled. "This is as much as a welcome home party for Em and Dec as it is about New Year's Dave."

"I'm in," Reid smiled.

"Count us in," Morgan smiled, putting arm around Savannah.

"I'm a team player," Tara smiled.

"OK," Dave smiled. "I can live with that." He looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Who's taking care of the kids?"

Zach smiled. "Some profiler you are." Dave glared at him. "Who's missing Uncle Dave?"

Dave smiled. "The boys."

Zach shook his head with a smile. "Jack and Henry are more than capable. Cal and I trust them."

Caleigh looked at him. "Experience counts Uncle Dave," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"And Uncle Dave," Will drawled, "Grandma Sandy is next door with Michael if the boys need help."

Mike started passing around beers. "Hold on a second," Dave said, looking at Zach and Caleigh. "What about the late night feedings? Those boys are going to horse around and you know it."

"Yes we do Uncle Dave," Zach smiled, taking a beer from Mike. "But they'll step up. Sorry Uncle Dave, but they are growing up. The boys can handle the feeding around eleven tonight. We know they'll stay up to watch the ball drop. Then they have specific orders to check on the kids and get their butts to bed. The four-legged sitters take over." Aaron and Beth smiled with a nod. "And both Lex and Molly know to wake Jack. Cal and I already have an Uber scheduled for a pick-up at one-thirty. And then we suck it up as parents for the four am feeding."

"Family brunch isn't until eleven tomorrow morning," Rachel smiled at Dave, rubbing his arm, taking the vodka and tonic Bub poured for her. "Just for you and your hangover," she mischievously grinned. "And our family is all bunking in with the kids or Aaron and Beth. Sarah, working the late shift at Applebee's, is our designated driver."

"You're toast Big Dog," Declan smiled.

"Who the hell invited you?" Dave zinged back.

"I did," Aaron growled. "And you know the reasons why."

Derek pulled Dave's arm. "Back down Big Dog. Cause I'm not protecting you in this fight. Get your ass back in here being the host with the most." He smiled at the group. "You are good."

"Yes they are," Penelope smiled.

Zach and Mike raided the buffet, having another beer together.

"Save some for the rest of us you two," Tom growled, picking up a plate.

Tara looked at Caleigh, pulling her into a hug. "Holy hell woman! Look at you. You're in pre-baby shape girlfriend," Tara smiled.

"And then some," Emily added, nodding with her smile as well.

"Gotta love the Y," Caleigh beamed back. "I swim with Zach three times a week. They take care of the kids."

Zach smiled at Caleigh, handing her his beer. He walked up to Emily and pulled her into his huge arms and hugged her. "Welcome home you," Zach said, kissing her cheek. "It's about god damn time. Dad and the team need you." He looked at Emily. "And your son needs this more."

Zach looked at Declan. "Sorry kid, you're too old for me to get you into being a batboy."

"No worries Zach," Declan smiled. "I'm a soccer kid."

Zach looked at Derek. "He's one of those," rolling his eyes. The team exploded with laughter.

Beth rubbed Aaron's back. "Your son is working his magic." They both smiled as Zach and JJ shared their usual hug. And then Zach pulling Garcia off the floor with his hug of her.

Tara looked at Zach. "You think you can get a six footer off the floor?"

Zach looked at Derek with a wink. "No bet kid," Morgan said, shaking his head with a smile.

Savannah smiled at Tara. "You're toast woman." Zach proved Savannah right.

-00CM00-

At eleven thirty, Jack sent a text to Zach and Caleigh with Henry smiling, looking over his shoulder. _Kids changed, fed and conked. Mutts too. Ball drops, we're gone._ Henry, in his text to Zach and Caleigh, added a picture of the twins conked out in their crib. The dogs were sleeping on the floor next to the crib. Zach and Caleigh shared the picture with the team members.

Caleigh smiled at Zach. "The kids must have slept a bit longer."

Zach pulled her into a hug. "Remember where we were a year ago?" Caleigh looked at him. "You were coming off a miscarriage and we had a burnt out southern home."

Mike rubbed Zach's back. "You learned well Padawan from the Big Dog. Bring it home," he smiled.

Caleigh wiped a tear, nodding her head. "God guides our lives."

"And he blesses our lives," Zach smiled, pulling her into his arms, hugging her.

"Yes he does," Beth smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"Hey you two!" Penelope said. "It's too early for that!"

Zach smiled at her. "Where were we a year ago Pen?"

Garcia smiled. "You're forgiven."

Aaron and Beth, getting more food, rubbed their shoulders. "You're starting the singing tonight you two," Beth smiled.

"She's right," Aaron said, looking at the couple. "Please realize the blessings you two have received being here compared to last year."

"We do dad," Caleigh smiled, hugging Aaron. Zach, Mike and Caleb filled champagne glasses handing them out to the team.

As the group watched the ball drop, with Jack and Henry sending a text to the team wishing them a Happy New Year, Zach looked at Mike. He started singing.

 _Should old acquaintants be forgot…_

Zach joined in with his rich baritone to harmonize. _And never brought to mind….._

Bub joined in. _Should old acquaintants be forgot…_ The three of them harmonized.

Declan added his wonderful Irish tenor voice. _In the days of auld lang syne,_ the four sang in harmony. Caleigh added her soprano voice with Rachel adding her alto voice for the first chorus.

Penelope looked at Reid and Tara. "I've got goose bumps," she whispered.

"You're not the only one," Reid whispered back.

The group joined to do the Scottish tradition of the "bouncing" of hands as they joined in the singing.

 _For auld lang syne,…_ they all sang finishing the chorus. They raised their glasses of champagne to each other.

Dave entered the center of his living room. "I'll make this simple," he said, raising his glass. "To all of us," he smiled, looking around. He then looked at Aaron, Beth, Zach, Caleigh, Tom and Rachel. "And our two new little ones that we love and the bigger squirts growing being Michael and Hank," he smiled at the Morgan's and LaMontagne families. "And our boys." Dave shook his head. "There's only two now; and they're growing on us faster than we all like." That brought smiles to the group with Aaron, Beth, Will and JJ holding up their glasses to each other. "But I'm really proud of them tonight. And like Caleigh and Zach, trust them. They'll get the job done." Garcia clinked JJ's glass.

He looked at Declan and Zach. "And to our two former boys; all grown up now," Dave proudly smiled. "Have another one on me."

Declan looked at Zach. "You pouring?"

Zach smiled. "Only if I can drink with you." Declan smiled at him with a point. Caleb rubbed his shoulder.

"And," Dave smiled. "To Emily and Declan. Welcome home."

"Here, here," the team all smiled.

When they finished clinking glasses, Brian looked at Gina. "This tradition does not get old."

"Nope Bee," she smiled, rubbing his back. "It doesn't."

Dave pulled Zach into a hug. "You'll never know how proud I am of you."

Zach smiled. "You'll never know how much I already know that. And how that makes me feel." Caleigh rubbed Zach's back. Aaron put his arm around Beth's shoulder with a smile. Will and JJ did the same. "And how much you mean to me. I love you Uncle Dave."

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh came down the steps of their DC home to see Sarah and Jack feeding Trev and Tay around nine-thirty. Sarah was showered and dressed for the day. Caleigh got the ovens heating for the egg bakes. Sarah had them out on the counter, warming to room temperature. Caleigh took Tay from Jack. "Go back to bed for another hour more."

Jack smiled, giving up his niece. "Don't have to tell me twice." Zach pushed his head.

"Thanks bro," Zach smiled. "We appreciate it and love you." Caleigh rubbed his shoulder with her smile.

"Back at you two," he smiled, heading for the steps.

Sarah looked at Caleigh. "How was he?" she smiled, pointing at Zach.

"I had my fun," Zach said, pulling the apple juice container out of the fridge. "But I'm a father now and I was ready to call it a night. I knew when our two alarms would go off next," he smiled, pouring himself a huge glass of juice.

"Bub was a pile," Sarah laughed.

"He and Declan went round for round with Uncle Dave's open bar," Caleigh snickered.

Sarah looked at Zach. "My fiancé is quietly snoring. I'm amazed," she smiled. "You two didn't?"

Zach shook his head. "Adulting sucks." Caleigh and Sarah laughed, getting the twins to give up their final burp. Zach stuck the egg bakes into the oven.

Twenty minutes later Aaron, Beth, Tom and Rachel came in the door. They took their coats off, hung them up and came into the kitchen. "No dog welcome?" Aaron asked, handing Caleigh the box of muffins from the Stanlovsky bakery.

Zach smiled, pointing at the twins on the quilt on the living room floor, enjoying one on one time with Lex and Molly. Trevor stretched out his fingers. Molly nudged his hand, wagging her tail. Trevor clenched up his fist again. "Sorry Molly," Caleigh smiled. "Give them a couple more months." The kids and dogs conked out.

Dave came in the door ten minutes later. Zach and Aaron looked at him. "What? The soaks all left early with everyone having an Uber. I've already got a text from them wanting to know when my next party is. Uber will give discounts." The group all laughed. "I'm good. But another cup of coffee wouldn't hurt."

Caleigh handed him one, kissing his cheek. "Thanks again Uncle Dave. We had fun last night and the food was primo."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Dave smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Those shrimp wrapped in bacon things were the bomb," Zach said.

"Yes they were," Mike said, coming into the kitchen, showered and shaved as well. He looked at Zach. "I got the boys thinking about waking up," he smiled, giving Sarah as kiss.

"Thanks Mike," Zach said.

"What about Bub?" Caleigh asked.

"He's wallowing around in Zach's shower at our house," Beth winked.

"I got his ass up," Tom growled. "But he's not puking."

"Tom," Zach smiled. "I and my old bathroom thank you." Tom smiled at Zach as Rachel sadly shook her head.

"The walk in the cold air will do him good," Rachel growled.

"Rachel," Zach said. "Give him a break. He played a major D1 sport as a starter and still made the Dean's List. I can promise you that he and I will celebrate that during our mutual break. Been there; done it. And it's damn hard work to do it."

"Hence the celebrating," Aaron smiled. He looked at Rachel. "Which I bought in on. Student-athletes work their butts off. I watched one for four years." He smiled at Caleigh. "Another one for two years."

"We played pool together one year and I tucked him in that night," Dave smiled.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "I felt sooooo good the next day," he said, rolling his eyes. The group all laughed. "But I needed it."

"I remember the junior and senior year ones," Caleigh smiled.

"I'm in on that party," Mike smiled at Zach with a point.

"Count me in," Dave smiled. "I'll always crash a good party." Mike and Zach smiled at him.

"Party is at your place Dave," Sarah smiled. "I'll bunk in with Cal to help her take care of the kids."

"I think we've got a plan guys," Dave smiled.

"Just have the Cribbage board ready Dave," Mike smiled back. Dave pointed at him.

Rachel handed Mike a lemon poppy seed muffin as Sarah handed him a cup of coffee. "I love you both," he smiled.

The LaMontagne group came in the garage door. Michael scampered into the kitchen, racing at Zach. "Hi kiddo," Zach smiled, pulling him into his arms.

"Where are the dogs?" Michael asked. Zach nodded his head towards the living room. JJ and Will looked into the living room and then smiled at the group. "So no dog time for me?" Michael whispered.

"Not right now bud," Zach smiled, putting him on the kitchen island, helping him out of his winter coat. Beth took it. Dave helped Sandy out of her coat with a smile. "But when they smell food, you'll get time with them."

Michael looked intently at Zach. "What about Trev and Tay?"

Zach smiled, pulling Michael to him, getting him off the island. "They won't notice. They're conked out. Run upstairs and check on your brother and Jack." He looked at the oven timer. "They've got thirty minutes or its cold breakfast."

"Got it Zach," Michael smiled, as Zach put him on the floor. Michael headed for the steps.

Zach smiled at JJ pulling her into a hug. "Happy New Year you," Zach said, kissing her cheek. "Again."

"Same to you," JJ said, hugging Zach. "But we're eating well. Again."

"Tell me about it," Zach said. "I report in six weeks. The pool at the Y is going to get a workout."

"You sure don't need it," Will drawled, hugging Caleigh. "No one could tell you carried twins to almost full term."

"Thanks you," Caleigh smiled at Will. "But I'm gonna join him for the next ten days. Because I've eaten too well over the holidays. And I've got my final check-up with Lisa in two weeks."

"Rock it Cal," JJ smiled.

"You did," Aaron smiled at JJ.

"Both times Aaron, if I remember correctly," Dave smiled. Aaron pointed at him with a smile.

Dave cell buzzed with a text. He looked at and smiled, reading it to the group. _Good morning all. Someone in my home feels worse than me after an NYE party at Rossi's. Thanks again. We had fun. Em_

Caleb came in through the garage, hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen with his Virginia Tech stocking cap still on his head. He handed Beth the large water bottle that was always in the Hotchner fridge. It was empty. "Thank you," he smiled. "I feel better after drinking that and the walk in the cold air." He looked at Zach. "I pissed in the snow on the side of your garage."

The group all laughed, drowning out Rachel and Tom growling at their youngest son. Mike and Bub shared a high five. Zach gave Bub one as well. Sandy handed Caleb a cup of coffee. Bub smiled his thanks and pulled the milk carton out of the fridge to put some in his cup.

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Payback for pissing in the backyard at your folks place." Caleigh smiled.

"And Lexie watering my front lawn," Tom smiled.

"I knew that would come back and bite us," Zach winked at Caleigh with a smile.

Dave looked at Zach. "When was that?"

"Last year when we were leaving for our southern home," Caleigh smiled.

Caleb looked at Zach. "Getting antsy?"

Zach knew exactly what he was asking. He shook his head. "Not yet. I still need down time with my wife and kids." He smiled. "Last week in January, all bets are off."

"He'll be heads down in a laptop every chance he can get," Caleigh smiled. "And I get it. That pays the bills and supports two foundations."

"We're in too sweetheart," Dave said rubbing her shoulder.

Michael blew back into the kitchen with Jack and Henry following him. The two older boys were wearing long sleeved t-shirts, lounge pants and slides. They went around the kitchen, saying hello to everyone, and hugging their parents.

Zach pulled the boys to him, pulling out his wallet. Henry snuck a look at JJ and Will and shook his head. "Zach, we did this out of love." Zach smiled at him. Caleigh shook her head looking at Beth and her mom.

"I love you too Henry," Zach said, crouching down. "But Hank, you two did a big job with a huge responsibility. You two took care of two ten week old babies. Mike," Zach said, looking at him, "do you get paid for the job you do?"

"Yes I do," Mike smiled, knowing where Zach was going, pulling Sarah to him with a smile. Dave nodded his head with a smile. Sandy smiled at him with a wink. Rachel and Tom shared a smile as well.

"Will? Do you?" Zach asked.

"It keeps the lights on at home," Will drawled.

"But Zach, I'm their uncle," Jack protested. "I'm supposed to do that."

Zach shook his head. "Accepting the responsibility of doing a big job, with that responsibility like being a fireman or a cop and doing it well means you two get paid." He handed each of the boys twenty-five dollars.

Jack looked at Aaron. "You and Henry earned that son," Aaron smiled. Beth smiled at the boys as well. "You two did a big job last night. Zach and Caleigh trusted you two that you could with the twins being so young. And you did. Take the money boys. You earned it. We're all very proud of you."

The boys took the money, shoved it into their pockets and dove into Zach to give him a hug. "Thank you," they both said.

Caleigh pulled each of them into a hug as well. "Thank you both," she smiled. "We really appreciate it. But it sorta sucks." The boys looked at her. "It means you two are growing up." Will pulled JJ into his arms as she wiped a tear away.

The oven timer went off. Mike looked around and smiled at Dave, shutting the timer off. "Saved by the bell so the Kleenex box doesn't get a workout."

Dave pointed at Mike with a smile.

 **###**

 **A/N: Yup, that's how I do it.**

 **I wish all of you my readers and your families the best blessings for 2019.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story has been written and proofread for two weeks before its posting date. I got bored. And added another chapter. Just to wrap things up. :D**

 **And OK Teacher approved.**

Epilogue

Like usual, the BAU team had four cases in two weeks, starting January second. And as Hotch and Mat Cruz had anticipated, the team was split up for three of the four. The last case they all finally worked together. Flying home exhausted after so many cases in fifteen days, Hotch, Dave, Morgan and Emily shared the four top of seats on the jet enjoying a scotch together late Thursday night. The rest were conked out. Hotch looked at Emily and Derek. "The brass at JEdgar are impressed. Derek, you did a great job with your team. Thanks for coming back Emily. You two and JJ did wonderful work."

"Thanks Hotch," Morgan smiled.

Emily looked at Hotch and Dave. "It was great working with them. But can I say this last case is the one that made me feel home again. To work with the whole team."

Dave and Hotch smiled. "We get it Emily," Dave said. "Welcome back. We missed you too."

-00CM00-

The next morning, around eleven, Zach pulled his truck up to the security gate at the Quantico campus of the FBI. The security guard walked up to the truck as Zach pushed the window down. "Good morning agent," Zach smiled at the guard. "I'm Zach Hotchner. My dad is Aaron Hotchner, the SAC of the BAU." He nodded at the console between him and Caleigh in the truck. "I'm going to pull out my driver's license and FBI dependent card from my wallet. My wife is going to get the same from her purse. And agent, please look over my shoulder." The agent looked into the backseat of the truck. He smiled at the twins in their car seats.

The agent smiled at Zach. "I take it they are not terrorists and are SAC Hotchner's grandkids."

"That would be correct," Zach smiled back, handing his and Caleigh's IDs to the agent.

"You know the drill," the agent smiled, looking at the IDs.

"It's not my first time here," Zach smiled. "And for the record agent, my wife is about to use my cell phone to have Agent Brian Anderson of the BAU meet us at security to escort us to the seventh floor."

"You're good Cob," the agent smiled. Zach looked at him. "I'm an Atlanta native," he smiled. "And a huge Braves fan."

"Then agent," Zach smiled, "please help Cal and me with one thing more," taking their IDs back, handing Caleigh's to her.

"Name it Cob," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh got off the elevator on the seventh floor with Anderson. Caleigh looked at the BAU logo etched into the glass door going into the bullpen. "Wow," she said. "That is impressive." She smiled at Zach. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Zach nodded her down the hallway away from the doors, winking a Brian. He smiled. "I think you four have your escort the rest of the way."

Zach softly whistled. "Yo! Dum, dums," he smiled, winking at Caleigh. Derek and Emily came out of their offices. "Hey Cob," Derek smiled.

"Hi Caleigh," Emily smiled. "You brought babies!"

Caleigh smiled at her. "It's my tour of the BAU. We didn't think it was right to leave the kids home alone with Lex." Derek and Emily both laughed.

Emily smiled at the couple. "Thanks for having Declan for dinner earlier in the week. He really enjoyed it."

"Our pleasure," Caleigh smiled. Zach nodded at Garcia's lair to Derek.

Morgan smiled. "I'll get you in there. But I need some deets as the Mistress of Info would say."

"Dee?" Zach asked.

Morgan zeroed a look at Zach. "We got one day off the Friday after New Year's. Rossi was a pile getting on the plane the next morning. Was it the blowout with you, Mike and Bub at his place?"

Zach smiled. "Yes it was."

Emily looked at Caleigh. "How was he the next morning?"

"Better than my two brothers," Caleigh smiled.

Zach looked at the two of them. "I've got more experience. I know how to pace myself. And stay away from Uncle Dave's damn pre-embargo Cubans." Emily and Derek both laughed, moving to Garcia's lair.

Derek swiped his ID, put in his security code and opened the door. "Hey mama, you got visitors," he smiled.

Garcia swung around in her chair. She brightly smiled. "It's my oldest Hotchner golden boy and his lovely wife. And babies!"

Caleigh shook her head looking at Garcia's screens. She looked at Zach. "Why none of our electronics will ever get hacked," Zach smiled.

"I do that on the DL," Garcia smiled with a wink. Garcia looked at the couple. "Can I hold one?" she said, nodding at the twins.

"Which one?" Caleigh smiled.

"You choose," Emily said to Garcia. "I've got the other one," she smiled. Derek smiled rubbing Zach's shoulder.

Garcia and Emily came in the side door of the BAU holding the twins. Derek and Zach carried the empty carseats with Zach's arm around Caleigh. "Welcome to the bullpen of the BAU," he smiled at Caleigh.

"Ummm gang," Morgan said. All the agents looked up. "We have some special visitors," he smiled.

JJ got up from her desk and went to Emily. "Hi you," JJ smiled at Trevor, rubbing his tummy. Trevor kicked his feet back in response. She looked at Caleigh and Zach. "This is the fun time," she smiled. "When they start to respond to voices." Tara and Reid smiled at the twins.

Aaron and Dave came out of their offices and went down the steps. Aaron looked over Garcia's shoulder. "Hello my granddaughter," he smiled. Taylor, in Garcia's arms, smiled and kicked her feet.

"I think she's yours boss," Garcia smiled, putting Taylor into her grandfather's arms. Dave smiled. "Because she so recognizes that voice."

"It's a hard one to not miss," Dave smiled, as Hotch cuddled his granddaughter. Caleigh rubbed Zach's back.

"Hi sweetheart," Aaron said to Taylor. She smiled and opened her hand to his voice. The team all smiled as Aaron kissed her fingers.

"Hey big guy," Dave smiled at Trevor. Dave got the same response from Trevor.

"Really?" Emily asked, putting Trev in Dave's arms.

"Really," Dave smiled at Trevor, who kicked his legs more at the sound of Dave's voice.

A junior agent from the first floor, carrying a large cardboard box, opened the doors of the BAU. He let in two Subway employees carrying two three foot long sandwiches. The agent looked at Hotch. "From Zach and Caleigh," he said.

Zach and Caleigh smiled at the entire team in the bullpen. "Happy Holidays to you all," Zach smiled. Caleigh opened the box to hand out small bags of potato chips to the agents that dove into the subs.

Dave smiled at Trevor. "Your mom and dad are good."

 **#####**

 **A/N: Yes, Uncle Dave always gets the last word. :D**

 **When I have the luxury of taking my time writing a story (which I usually try to plan), I love how it all falls together. This one is no exception. I really enjoyed writing this at my own pace.**

 **I will say one thing before someone hits me over the head with it: I'll get the college that Caleb is attending straight in my stories. However, in my world, that's a minor detail I missed. I won't lose any sleep over that.**

 **My thanks to everyone again for all the favorite and/or following alerts. Your reviews like always are greatly appreciated as well.**

 **Another reason I took my time writing this one is that I knew when I wanted to post it. And that worked with my OK Teacher getting her holiday break to do her proofreading. Thank you again my friend.**

 **To all my loyal readers – Happy New Year. I appreciate you all. My new year writing schedule is starting to take shape. I may take January off. Or not. :D**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
